Hit Comics Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = the Red Bee: "Murder in Chinatown" | Synopsis6 = A gang of white mobsters is muscling in on the opium trade in Chinatown, and warns the D.A. to stay away, which he ignores. As D.A. Hawkes is examining the body of a recent murder victim, a rooftop sniper draws a bead on him, but very luckily the Red Bee is on the same rooftop, and he punches out the sniper and the sniper's partner, then leaves them splapped out there, hides, and waits for them to regain consciousness. Also he's found some opium in their pockets. When they wake up, he follows them; they hail a cab and he pursues them in Rick Raleigh's car; they spot him and do some useless shooting, then they fling the cabbie out of the car and over a cliff. The Red Bee stops and helps the injured cabdriver, who tells him their destination: a white house farther down the road. When t.R.B. arrives there, the house is red, but it's the right place, because the sniper team has parked the taxi in the garage and left the door open. He sneaks in thru a basement window, finds the two mooks, and beats them up again, but then gets knocked out by a third thug. The bad guys drag him down to the basement and get ready to chop off his head, but Michael the bee counterattacks, driving them away, then he stings Rick and wakes him up. When one gunman rallies and returns with pistol ready, the Red Bee jumps him and knocks him out, but meanwhile the other two pile into the taxi and drive away. But t.R.B. knows a local shortcut and beats them to a nearby drawbridge, gets into the control house, and raises the bridge. He brings his fists to yet another gunfight, wins it, and leaves the knocked-out gangsters on the ground, with a note on their windshield describing their crimes, then calls the police, and leaves. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * District Attorney Hawkes, Rick's boss * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Adversaries: * Zipper, a sniper * a gang of opium peddlers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler8_1 = Alex Blum | Inker8_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle8 = Neon the Unknown: "The Anti-Neon Machine" | Synopsis8 = Neon must face Scar Lioni, who has created a formidable tractor beam, that Neon could not escape from (unless he turned his body into energy). | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Scar Lioni * Rackets, Inc. Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = George Appel | Inker9_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle9 = G-5 Super Agent: "U.S. Destroyer Mysteriously Sunk" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue's Red Bee story: ** The hero gets head-konked unconscious with a club. This is the (at least) 6th concussion of his career. ** The hero's boss, D.A. Hawkes, is back to having black hair. Maybe he just dyes it, every few months. * This issue of Hit Comics also featured: ** Betty Bates: (The Murder of Moe Jukes), by Al Bryant ** Strange Twins: (Death of a Director), by Jerry Iger & Alex Blum ** Lion Boy: (Prisoner of the Hunters), by Henry Kiefer ** Bob and Swab: (The Fake Buoy of Mozambique), by Klaus Nordling ** Hell Diver: (The Seizure of the Pana), by Mort Leav ** Don Glory: (The Sirocco Saboteurs), by Arthur Peddy | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #16 entire issue * Hit Comics #16 index entry }}